Through his eyes
by BlizzardEmmaFoxCat
Summary: We see the world as the world.    Autistic people see the world as something more than that.    Mark, the main character in these random one shots, is autistic.    These drabbles revolve around things that happen in Mark's life, and the effects they have.
1. Chapter 1

Mark Schafer was autistic.

To him, the world was different from everybody else.

Like sometimes, when somebody said something, a picture would appear in his head that responded to what the person said.

Like one time, Sami had said, "I'll believe that when pigs fly!"

A picture of a pig flying appeared in his head, and he giggled.

And sometimes, when he looked at things, he'd be reminded of another thing similar to it.

Like this story.

"Hey Dad! Mark's still on the other side of that door!"

Marie Zero Mark and Loli were spending their annual month at Neotopia.

Loli had to go to a dance recital, and Marie and Zero needed to go with her, so Shute had volunteered to watch him for the day.

Shute's head quickly spun around to see Mark standing on the other side of the automatic door.

He was staring at the closed doors, fear starting to make its way into his eyes.

"Oh, Shawn, could you go help Mark in?"

"Yep!"

Shawn, one of the twins of Shute and Sayla's, sprinted out the automatic door, which had opened.

"Mark what's wrong?"

The child gundam continued to stare at the doors, which had once again closed.

Shawn looked back to the doors, wondering what was scaring Mark.

"Come on Mark, I'll walk through with you."

Shawn held his hand out to the boy, who reluctantly took it.

Shawn slowly began to walk towards the doors, when they opened suddenly.

Shawn didn't see anything but what was beyond the door.

Mark saw a butcher's knife chopping down, and he immediately yanked his hand away from Shawn, and ran a safe distance from the doors, which remained open.

Shawn looked back to Mark in confusion.

"Mark what is it?"

By now, people walking past were staring at Mark and his strange behavior.

Whispers followed them too, that consisted of, "What a weird boy." "Is something wrong with him?" "He's not normal."

Despite being too angry at the previous whispers said, Shawn could hear one of the whispers from somebody,

"_What's with that little boy? He's staring at the doors like it's a death trap._"

Something clicked in Shawn's mind, when he remembered that one time Ms. Emma had mentioned that Mark saw the world through pictures.

'He probably sees the doors as something else, probably like a knife striking down.'

"It's okay Mark, it's not going to hurt you!"

He smiled to the gundam child, still a distance away from the doors.

"I'll make sure the doors stay open, and you can walk through."

Shawn stood in front of where the doors closed, and beckoned to Mark.

Slowly but surly, Mark edged along, and once he had reached where Shawn was standing, he bolted to Shute, who was standing close by, and quickly latched onto his leg, burying his face in it.

Shute smiled down at Mark.

"You did it Mark, you walked through the door!"

Both Shute and Shawn gave Mark a pat on the head, which translated to Mark as a "Good job!"

"We better go get the supplies we need, especially if we want to eat the cake tonight!"

"Yeah! Lets hurry!"

Mark had walked through another door.

And Shawn had helped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Mark! Wait! Come back!"

Captain never imagined in his life that he'd be doing something like this.

Mark had apparently been upset by something, and had run off somewhere to hide.

Captain had lost sight of the child gundam, and was looking around frantically.

Even though he was only blood-related to Marie and Zero, everybody that was friends of the couple treated Mark like their own son too.

Everybody had been playing at the pond in the forest by Shute and Sayla's home, and while Mark was swimming, somebody must've accidentally touched Mark's ankles or shoulders, which the said child hated very much.

He ran in a panic from the pond, Captain dashed after him, so to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Captain continued to follow the little gundam's wails, which led him back to Shute and Sayla's house, where he spotted Mark sitting in the space under the patio.

"There you are!"

Mark seemed to ignore Captain, gently rocking in place to calm himself.

"Are you okay?"

Captain slowly began to walk closer to Mark's hiding place, so not to make him panic again.

Mark knew Captain was coming closer, but avoided eye contact.

BUT Mark was looking in the direction Captain was coming from.

"Come on Mark, I know your parents are worried about you."

Captain crouched down so that he could try to get Mark to make a little eye contact.

As he had been crouching down, some sunlight had hit and glinted off the gundam's V-fin, which Mark happened to see.

As quickly as Captain had crouched, Mark stood up and began to walk towards Captain, eyes still on the V-fin.

'Huh? Mark doesn't usually calm down so qui-'

Captain's thoughts were interrupted as Mark pushed him out from underneath the patio.

"Wha-Mark what are you doing?"

Mark kept his sight on the V-fin, and when he didn't see it glint, he raised his arms up, hoping Captain would crouch down.

"You want to be carried?"

As soon as Captain kneeled to Mark's eye level, the child gundam grabbed the V-fin, and began moving it around, Captain's head following, trying to make it glint.

"Ah! Mark! What are you doing?"

As Captain had his head jerked around, the fin glinted many times, making Mark smile.

Captain saw the smile.

'I guess he likes seeing the sunlight shine off my V-fin.'

If his facial features had allowed, he would've smiled at the innocence.

"Lets go back Mark."

Captain started to take Marks' hands away from the V-fin, but Mark snapped his hands from the others' and went back to the fin, making it glint more.

'It looks like I may be stuck here for awhile . . . Unless . . .'

Captain picked up Mark, placing him on his shoulder.

Mark liked the arrangement, seeing that he got to continue making the sunlight shine on the V-fin.

Captain began to walk back to the pond, Mark still jerking the hero's head around.

Marie kept glancing back at the spot Captain had disappeared through 10 minutes ago, wringing her damp hair between her hands.

Zero noted her uneasiness.

"It's okay love. Captain will be back any second."

"I know that. But what if they trip and fall in a ditch? O-Or get mugged?"

"Marie do I need to hit your pressure point?"

"NoAoino."

"I got him."

Marie turned her head for the millionth time, happy to know that Captain had found and brought Mark back safely, but then she saw Mark holding Captain's V-fin and jerking it around.

"Oh! Mark! Don't do that!"

"It's alright, I believe he likes it."

Marie did see Mark smiling as he made the fin continue glinting.

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Marie watched as Mark continued doing his for the moment favorite thing.

'I'm glad have such amazing friends.'


	3. Chapter 3

Loud beeps came from the sensors, signifying that somebody had attempted to steal something from the store.

That somebody was Mark.

Madnug quickly turned his head to see Mark walking out of the store with a book, store clerks rushing to Mark and shouting at him to stop.

Despite the shouts, Mark walked on as if he didn't hear them.

"Mark, that's not yours."

In one swift movement Madnug had gently tooken the book from the child gundam's grasp, and handed it back to one of the store clerks.

"Uh! Aaah!"

Mark attempted to take the book back, but Madnug held him back.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. He has a mental disability, and hasn't learned yet that he can't take from a store."

The clerk looked from the gundam to the child.

"As long as your son doesn't try this aga-"

"Oh he's not my son."

"Ah, sorry. Have a nice day."

As the clerk began to walk back into the store, Mark tried to go after the book again, but Madnug stopped him once more.

"Mark, the book is not yours."

He took Marks' hand and began to walk the direction opposite from the store.

"Lets go to the others."

Mark began to throw a fit upon being dragged from the thing he wanted, earning some stares from people passing by.

Madnug kneeled down to Marks' eye level, and tried to get the boy to look at him.

"Mark, stop crying."

As Madnug said stop, he held his hand up so Mark could see it and closed it, then as he said crying, he balled his fists and brought them to his eyes.

Even though Mark had heard it and saw it, he still looked back to the store and continued to cry.

Madnug repeated the same sentence and hand gestures a few times before giving up, and was forced to pick Mark up and walk back to the others.

"Madnug's taking longer than it should to get back here."

"I'm pretty sure he has his reasons."

Zero looked around before speaking again.

"I wonder if Mark is the reason he's taking so long?"

Wailing began to fill the air.

"Aaaand there they are."

Sure enough, Madnug came up, Mark over his shoulder, whom was kicking his legs and screaming.

"What happened?" Zero asked as Madnug placed Mark down.

"He tried to take a book out of the store without anybody buying it, I tried telling him that the book wasn't his, but he began to panic."

The knight sighed.

"Did you do the gestures?"

"Yes, but he ignored them, and I was forced to carry him back here."

By now, Mark having been set down on the ground, had crouched down and continued to cry.

Zero kneeled down and began to reach a hand out to Mark.

"Mark, I'm sorry you couldn't get the book, but it wasn't yours."

When the hand was laid on his, Mark flinched and pushed it off.

Zero's heart ached when Mark did that.

Mark rarely pushed away from people, but there were times when he did.

They stood there until Mark started to calm down.

"Okay Mark, lets go to the play park."

Zero held out his hand, and Mark eventually took it, being pulled up from his crouching position.

The group started to walk to the play park, upon reaching there Mark and Orantu ran off to play in it.

Zero sighed again and sat back on a bench.

"You're sighing more than usual."

"It's just the struggles a parent goes through when they have a child like Mark."

Zero gazed over to the tire swing where Orantu and Mark were; Orantu was turning it while Mark sat in it.

Over with the child gundams, Mark was giggling while going in circles, when Orantu took a moment to catch his breath from going in circles endlessly, Mark looked over to where his father was.

He was holding his head with a propped up hand, and seemed to be talking with the others.

Mark remembered that his father did that many times, especially after he got upset.

He never liked seeing him like that. He looked tired and sad whenever he did that.

Mark contemplated about his father until it was time to go.

When their names were called, Orantu shot over like a rocket, tackling Baku with a hug.

Mark knew Baku was just Orantu's uncle, but the reaction he saw on Baku's face gave him an idea.

When his name was called again, Mark quickly ran over, and repeated the action that Orantu did to his father.

Mark lifted his head up to his father's face, which looked confused at his actions, before saying,

"I'm sorry, I love you Daddy."

When Mark said that, Zero didn't say anything for a few seconds, before picking him up and saying,

"I love you too, my son."

Zero pulled him into a hug, Mark snuggling into the inviting warmth.

They had their hard times.

But they had their easy times too.


End file.
